Travel in Time
by historiangirl
Summary: The heroes came back after a fight against Cronus in a bad state. What did happen during this fight and what will happen if they are obligate to face their past?
1. prologue

_I hope you'll love the story. _

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Zeus was in the room of his wife, Hera, with her and the mentor of the young heroes. Sometime, the gods did a reunion to be sure if something is bad with the heroes or just talking about them.<p>

''So, any idea to help them more with their fight against Cronus?'' Zeus asked and Ares rose. ''Omit more fighting.''

Ares sat, angry, looking the door. The door opened and all the gods looked in this direction. They saw the young heroes came in, looked hurt and having difficulty to walk.

''By Zeus' love! Are you okay?'' Aphrodite as her and the others gods rose. They all came closer to them.

''Don't know… we…'' Jay tried to say but fell unconscious in Hermes' arms, who was closer to him. The gods ran to catch the others heroes before they hit the floor.

''Chiron!'' Hera screamed and he rushed in the room. He saw all the heroes unconscious.

''By Gaia's love! What's happen here?''

''We don't know. Jay tried to explain but…'' Hermes said, still holding Jay.

''I can't cure them here.'' Hera sighed.

''Fine. We transport them to the training area.'' They picked them and transported them. When they arrived in the area, Hera made appear 7 beds. They lay them and Chiron examined them. He coming back, totally surprise.

''I can't believe that. They're alright, not a single wound. I don't know what's happen to them or why they fell unconscious. We need to wait until tomorrow to be sure.'' Hera sighed.

''Okay, we'll see.'' The door opened and Athena came in, running.

''Zeus called me. They're alright?''

''Not a wound. Would you take care of them until tomorrow?'' Hera asked and Athena nodded. She sat on the stairs as the gods left, watching the heroes.

* * *

><p><em>I think that'll be all for now. I know, it's short, but the next chapters will be more longer.<em>


	2. The Little Leader

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jay slowly woke up, remembered little by little what happen last day. He rose and went to the door but Athena stopped him.<p>

''Where do you think you're going?'' Jay sighed.

''Athena, I'm fine. Please, let me go.'' Athena was to protest but Jay took her hand and placed it on his forehead. ''See? No fever and I don't have any wound. Can I go?''

''Why I'll let you…''

''Bathroom. Can I go now?'' She sighed.

''Come back after.'' He nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Jay left the bathroom and, as he went to come back to the training area, had a face-to-face with a young boy in a corner. The two jumped in surprise.<p>

The young boy didn't have more than 6 years old, had brown hair with brown chocolate eyes. He had a blue t-shirt and jeans. He was closer to cry and had already the tears in the corner of the eyes.

Jay remarked the tears and ran to hug the young boy.

''I'm sorry! I didn't want to scare you.''

''You didn't scare me.'' Jay left the hug and looked him. ''I lost my teddy bear.''

''Don't worry, I'll help you. Do you want another teddy bear until we found yours?'' The young boy wasn't sure but nodded. Jay took him in his arms and went to the training area.

''You smell like my grandpa.'' Jay stopped and looked him. His eyes were close, his head was on Jay's shoulder and he was smiling. ''My grandpa smell the ocean. You smell the ocean and I love it.''

Jay smiled and hugged him. He came inside and placed him on the ground. The others were awake, omit Theresa who was missing. They looked them.

''Jay! Mortals are not allowed here!'' Athena said and the young boy looked surprise. Jay looked down.

''I'm sorry Athena…''

''Jay? But that's my name too. You have the same name as me?'' Jay nodded, not looking at him. The others jumped and Athena came closer.

''Jay? The big one.'' Jay rose an eyebrow, not amused by the remark of the goddess. ''Is that you when you were young?''

The young Jay stepped back, totally afraid. He's beginning to cry. Jay placed himself to his level.

''Hey. You're okay?'' He shook his head. ''You're afraid?''

''Not just that.'' Jay remembered what he said previously.

''Herry? Do you still have your teddy bear with you?'' Herry rose an eyebrow.

''Why?'' Jay pointed the young boy and Herry understood. He took on his pocket a teddy bear. He gave it to the young Jay. He muted a thank you and hugged the teddy bear like a castaway hug a buoy. He looked Jay, totally confused.

''Are you really me?'' Jay nodded. ''I don't believe you!''

''I know it's totally crazy but it's true. Do you want a prove?'' He nodded. ''Every nights, even if it's really late, you look the stars and you imagine 1000 and 1 stories about gods and mythic creatures.''

The young Jay was surprise but smiled.

''Do you want to draw a little?'' Odie asked and the young Jay nodded. He ran to Odie and he gave to him sheet and pencils. The young boy lay on the ground and beginning to draw, still hugging the teddy bear.

''Where's Theresa?'' Jay asked, realizing she's missing.

''She had something to tell to Persephone.'' Athena answered. The door opened and Theresa came inside. She saw the little Jay.

''Oh! What a surprise. Who is he?'' Jay came closer.

''Me, when I was young.''

''Seriously?'' The young Jay looked her, can't move at all. ''Why you look me like that?''

''Are you an angel?'' They all looked him.

''Wh- No, I'm not an angel. Why you said that?'' Theresa asked, blushing.

''Because my mom always said angels are the most beautiful thing in the world.''

''Aww! You're so cute but, no, I'm just a human, like you.'' Jay rolled his eyes. ''Jealous Jay?''

''What! Me? Jealous of… okay, that's weird to said but, jealous of myself? No, I'm not!''

''Yeah, sure.''

''Are you two dating to fight like that?'' The little Jay asked. They nodded and he giggled. Archie and Atlanta were to leave but Athena stopped them.

''Just want to see Ares. I heard he was worry about yesterday. I'm coming back after.'' She let him go.

''I want to walk outside. I can't rest between 4 walls all the day. I'll die. Please?'' Athena sighed and let her go.

''Athena. Ares. They have the name of the gods… or they are the gods?'' They looked the young Jay surprised and after, all the look went to Jay. He sighed.

''Okay, I get it. Come here, I'll explain to you.''

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry, they will explain what happen during their fight against Cronus in the next chapter.<em>


	3. Little Huntress

_Healme13: Sorry, I thought it was clear it was Atlanta who was talking. Thank you for pointing me._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Atlanta was walking in the school after she went outside. As she was to go back to the training area, she heard steps, little human steps coming closer to her. She turned around and jumped. A young girl jumped too and fell on the floor.<p>

She had red hair, in two ponytail side, a friendship bracelet around her wrist, a green short dress and deep green eyes. She looked to have no more than 5 years old. Atlanta took a big breath.

''Damn it! You scare me. You're okay?'' The young girl rose and nodded.

''You too you scare me. I was trying to find where I am. Do you know where we are?''

''In New Olympia school. Since you're lost, do you want to come with me and play with someone until your parents come?'' She rose an eyebrow.

''With you?'' Atlanta giggled.

''No, no, no. Not with me, with a young boy. He's very gentle.'' The young girl nodded. She followed Atlanta to the training area.

''Athena! Big problem.'' Atlanta pointed the young girl. Neil chucked.

''That's you? When you were young?''She let her head fall.

''Yeah. That's me.'' The young girl looked her like she was crazy.

''I'm 5 years old but that don't mean I'm stupid.'' Atlanta looked her.

''You're name is Atlanta, you love running in the forest, driving mom crazy and…'' She rose her sleeve and showed her scar. ''we got that to a puma.''

The young girl looked Atlanta, surprise and she shook her head.

''What happen to me? I look too rebel.''

''I what!'' The young Jay laughed and the young Atlanta came closer to him, her hands behind her.

''Welcome to the club. Me too I'm surprise to my old self. My name is Jay.''

''Atlanta.'' She sat next to him and they beginning to talk.

''Like they find a good friend.'' Herry said. Athena came closer.

''So, now can you tell me what happen yesterday?''

''Oh yeah! Sorry about that Athena. Cronus attacked us.'' Jay said.

''He threw to us a spell but we don't know which.'' Neil added.

''I think I know which one. A spell to make appear yourself when you were young. Young and vulnerable.''

''You're right Athena. With that, Cronus can easily attack us and maybe kill us.'' Odie said. Archie came in.

''Hey! What's up guys?''The young kids looked the door and the young Atlanta gasped.

''Oh my god! He's so cute.'' Archie rose a eyebrow. The others laughed and Jay came closer to the young Jay.

''Who she is?'' Archie asked as he pointed the young girl and Atlanta went to lay next the young Atlanta.

''Him, he's Archie. He's our boyfriend.''

''What! You mean that's him the prince charming who make us crazy?'' Jay laughed.

''A prince charming.'' Atlanta hit him on the leg.

''Jay! She's talking about Cinderella… Oh boy! I totally forgot it was my favorite fairy tale.''

''Maybe a good think sh- wait a minute! You loved Cinderella?'' Odie asked and Atlanta blushed.

''I'll find Hera. Arch, can you watch her for me?''

''Er… ye-yeah but…'' She went to him and kissed his cheek.

''Thanks Archie. You're an angel.'' She left the room.

''Hey! Wait Atlanta!'' Too late, he sighed and looked the kids. The young Atlanta was still looked at him, totally in his charms. ''Hello.''

''Like my grandpa said: it was writing in the stars.'' The young Jay said as he tried to don't laugh.

''So, what they'll do now to pass the time?'' Herry asked and Odie smirked.

''I think someone can read to them a fairy tale… Like Cinderella.'' The young Atlanta went to Odie.

''Are you going to read it?'' He shook his head.

''I'm not very good to tell a story. I'm just good to find them.'' She ran to Archie.

''Archie?'' He placed himself to her level.

''Yeah, any problem?''

''Can you read it for me? Please?'' Archie jumped.

''What? You can't read it?'' She shook her head.

''I'm just 5. I can't read. Pleeese?'' She did the puppy eyes. The others giggled, didn't expected Atlanta to do that. Archie groaned.

''Okay! Okay, but one condition: never do those eyes again. 'kay?'' She nodded and sat on his laps after he sat. Odie gave to him his computer on the page of the story. ''Thanks.''

The young Jay lied next to Archie. Archie looked him.

''What? I never heard fairy tales. I'm more with mythology.'' Archie sighed and begin to read the story.

''I can't believe he do that.'' Jay said as he tried to hold back a laugh.

''Hey! I heard that Jay!'' Archie replied, not amused.

''Do I'm going to forget all the good manners?'' The young Jay asked.

''No, don't worry. It was just a little joke between friends.'' Archie continuous to read.

Half hour later, Atlanta came back with the gods. Jay was waiting them on the door.

''When you'll go in, keep it down.''

''Why Jay?'' Artemis asked and Jay opened the door. They looked inside and the heroes inside pointed Archie. He was sleeping on the floor, the young Jay next to him and the young Atlanta's head on his chest.

''Ooohh! They're so cute!'' Aphrodite said.

''We need Archie awake…'' Jay shushed Ares with his hand and he went to Archie. He gently shook his shoulder.

''Archie. Archie, wake up.'' Archie opened his eyes as he groaned and saw his leader.

''I fall asleep, right?'' Jay nodded as he took carefully the young Atlanta. He placed her on a bed.

''You were tired?'' Archie nodded as he rubbed his eyes. Jay took his young self and placed him on another bed.

''Now the kids are sleeping, we can talk about a plan.'' Hermes said.

''First, we need to protect them. Second, if me and Atlanta found ourselves younger, who said we can't find the others?'' Jay said to the gods.

''We were totally alone when we found them, no gods closer. So, if we want to find the others…''

''Theresa, Archie, Neil, Herry and Odie need to walk alone in the school. Good idea Atlanta!'' Jay said.

''That's a good plan for right now. Who want to go first?'' Hera asked and Archie rose his hand.

''I'll go, even if I find that plan crazy. I'll come back soon.'' He left the room.


	4. Little Warrior

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Archie was walking in the school, pretty sure nothing will happen. Since some minutes, he had the sensation to be watched. He turned faster.<p>

''Who's there?'' No answer and he saw nobody. He continuous his walking as he discretely turned his head behind him. He spotted a little boy behind the corner. The little boy had purple hair, blue eyes and a red t-shirt.

He remarked Archie was looking in his direction. He gasped and hid faster. Archie was surprise but he smiled. Slowly, without a sound, he went to the little boy. The little boy wasn't looking at Archie's direction.

''Hello.'' The little boy jumped as he screamed in surprise. He was to run away but Archie took faster his waist.

''Let me go!''

''Don't worry, you don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you.''

''No! Let me go! I'm not going to trust you.'' The little boy tried to kick Archie's legs and he hit Archie's arm, hoping he will let him go.

''Hey! That hurt! Do you want to calm Archie!'' He stopped fighting and looked him, surprise.

''How… How do you know my name?'' Archie let go the young Archie's waist and he smiled.

''I'll explain later. Do you want to come with me? I can help you to find your parents if you want.''

''Where do you want to go? After what I saw outside, I'm not going to trust some-''

''Wait a sec! What's happen outside?''

''Well, I just saw a young boy be kidnapped by a man.'' The young Archie gasped in surprise when Archie hugged him and took him in his arms.

''Poor you. Are you okay?''

''I'll be better… if I have oxygen.'' He said as he gave little hit on Archie's shoulder. Archie loosened his hug.

''Sorry!''

''It's okay. What will you do if I don't want to follow you?'' Archie sighed.

''Come on. You'll meet new friends.'' Archie felt him nervous. ''Any problem?''

''Er… I'm not so sure.''

''Is it about your ankle?'' The young Archie jumped and tried to hide his right ankle behind his pants. ''Look down.''

The young boy rose an eyebrow and looked Archie's legs. He gasped when he saw the brace.

''You have the same problem I have!'' Archie smiled and nodded. ''Do you have a friend?''

''Many friends. Can we go now?'' He was unsure but he nodded. Archie smiled to him as they went to the training area.

Archie slowly opened the door and saw the young Jay and the young Atlanta were still sleeping. The others turned their head as they heard the door.

''So, we were right, right Arch?'' Jay asked.

''Yeah, yeah. You were right.''

''He called you Arch. What's your name? I mean, you full name.'' Archie placed the young boy on the ground.

''Who do you think I am?'' The young Archie pointed himself.

''Me? You're really me?'' Archie nodded. ''I can't believe that! That's really…''

He screamed in surprise when he saw Jay coming closer and he hide behind Archie, shaking in fear and blushing furiously.

''Is he shy?'' Theresa asked.

''Yeah, I was pretty shy when I was young.'' The young Atlanta was awake by the scream and looked in the direction of the heroes. She gasped when she saw the young boy with them.

''A new friend!'' She ran to them to salute the young boy. The young Archie gasped and hide faster behind Archie, making sure she didn't see him. She stopped and looked him. ''Are you afraid of me?''

''A-a little.'' He said, blushing. Archie smiled. He placed himself to the level of the young boy.

''Come on. She won't hurt you. Right Lanta?'' Atlanta nodded and the young Archie feel a little better. The young Jay wake up too and ran to them.

''Hello! Er… why are you hiding? Are you afraid to be attack?''

''After what I saw…'' Archie jumped.

''You just remind me. Do you remember how the man and the young boy looked?''

''Y-yes. Why?''

''What are you talking about?'' Zeus asked.

''He said he saw a man kidnapped a young boy. Can you describe them?''

''Sure. The boy had brown hair, a broken arm and some adhesive bandage on the face. The man had black and white hair, wearing all black and he had a scar on his face.'' All the heroes gasped.

''Cronus!''

''You know him?'' The young Archie asked.

''Unfortunately, yes. He's our enemy.'' Odie answered.

''But, he's not the god of time?'' The young Jay asked as he rubbed his head.

''Remember what I told you?'' Jay asked and the young boy nodded.

''But Cronus is not the type who will attack without a reason. Little Archie, if you look around, do you think you can recognize the young boy?'' Atlanta asked and he blushed. He looked around and pointed Herry.

''He looks so much to the boy I saw.'' Herry turned white.

''M-me? Are you serious?'' He nodded.

''So Cronus try to find ourselves when we were young. Neil, Theresa and Odie. Go and try to find yourselves before Cronus do. Who know what he can do.'' Jay said and the three heroes nodded. They ran outside.

''So, are you still shy or you can play with us now?'' The young Atlanta asked to the young purple boy who was holding Archie's leg.


	5. Little Fighter and Brain

_Sorry for the long wait. Took me a long time before I could finish this chapter and I wasn't sure if I put the part with Theresa and Odie together, since their part wasn't very long separate. _

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>''So, how we'll find them? We separate?'' Neil asked. The three heroes were in front of the janitor closet, talking for a plan.<p>

''Yeah, I think that will be faster than if we search them together. I'll go around the classrooms and maybe the cafeteria.'' Odie said.

''I take the bathrooms or any rooms with mirrors.''

''Neil!''

''Hey, not for me. I always love mirror, even when I was a baby.''

''Okay, but don't stare. Remember your young self is maybe in danger. I'll be outside.'' Theresa said.

''When we'll found them, we come back here. When we'll be all together, we'll go back to the training area. We have after to save the young Herry. We must hurry.'' Odie said. They nodded and went to the direction they said.

Theresa was walking outside, around the school, looking everywhere to find herself when she was young or the young self of one of the two boys. She stopped closer to a tree.

''Come on! I know you're here. I won't hurt you, I promise.'' No answer but Theresa kept feeling a presence around her. ''Please, come out. I just want to be friend with you. What's your name? Odie? Neil? Theresa?''

She heard some leaf sounds in front of her. She screamed in surprise when a young girl jumped out of the tree. She had orange hair, green eyes and she was wearing a violet pull with a blue skirt. Her hair was in a ponytail. She looked ready to fight, even if her enemy was stronger than her.

''How do you know my name?''

''Er… well, I heard it somewhere.'' Theresa lied and the young girl rose an eyebrow.

''Nice excuse. Even a crazy person will know you're lying.''

''Hey! Listen, the real reason why I know your name is complicate.''

''What? You're working as a spy?'' Theresa smiled as she shake her head, didn't remember how unsecure she was.

''You want the real reason?''

''Yes, madam.'' Theresa groaned.

''First thing, don't call me madam. Second thing, if I know your name is because I'm you, when you'll be older.''

''Really? That's crazy, don't you think?''

''Yeah, you're… er, right. By the way, why you didn't come out until I call you?'' The young Theresa looked away.

''Because you said the same thing a bad man said before he kidnapped a boy. I though you worked for him.''

''Well, no, I totally not working for him. I'm here to protect you for this man. I won't hurt you, I promise.'' Theresa promised, her hands on her heart.

''Really?'' Theresa nodded.

''Do you come? My friends are maybe waiting.''

''Yeah… madam.'' Theresa groaned as they went to the school, Theresa holding her young self's hand.

''I told you to don't call me madam.''

''Why not?''

''I think I'm too young for that. I'm still a teenager girl. Oh, and don't think to call me miss, please. We're like, friends.'' The young Theresa pouted.

''You're not funny. So, how do I call you?''

''I told you I'm you. My name is Theresa.''

''Do you have a proof you're really me?'' Theresa stopped and looked the young girl.

''You saw some parts of the future, right?'' The young girl nodded, beginning to step back. ''Don't be afraid, I have vision too. More, we love to fight. If I'm not wrong, you are in yellow belt, right?'' She said with a wink.

''How did you- Yes, it's right. You're really me. I can't believe that! So, where are we going?''

''You'll see. I need to rejoined my friends somewhere before.''

''You're so mysterious with me. Are you afraid I found a secret?'' Theresa smiled as they stopped in front of the janitor's closet.

''Not a chance for that. We wait here for my friends. Do you think you can wait some minutes?'' The young Theresa sat on the floor.

''I think I can. Why we stopped at the janitor's closet?'' Theresa leaned her back on the wall and crossed her arms.

''My friends will come here soon, but it will take time. They will come with friends. Is that okay with you?''

''Yeah, don't worry. Do you want to play with me to pass the time?'' Theresa jumped, remember suddenly what type of games she loved to play when she was young to pass time.

''Er… maybe another time, 'kay?''

* * *

><p>Odie was closer to the science rooms. That made 10 minutes he was looking in each classroom, behind each desk, trying to find someone. He opened the door of a classroom and looked inside. The room was empty and he saw many science's labs. It was so silence than Odie bet he could hear a fly.<p>

''Hello! Is someone here?'' He had for an answer a little gasp of surprise in the back of the room. He rose an eyebrow and went slowly to were the sound came from. He looked behind the last lab, in the back of the room. A young boy screamed in surprise and Odie jumped with the scream.

The young brown boy had brown eyes with black hair. He had a blue and white shirt, with jeans. He was curling in the corner of the lab and the wall, shaking in fear.

''Leave me alone!''

''Don't worry, I won't hurt y-''

''No! You're lying! Go away!''

''Listen Odie, I won't hurt you, really.'' The little boy looked Odie with curiosity.

''How…how do you know my name? I don't even know who you are.''

''I'm here to help you. Don't worry, I'm not the kind of person who hurt someone. I even don't have enough strength to lift you, I'm sure.'' The young boy looked around him.

''Where am I? I'm really afraid.''

''New Olympia's high school. Don't be afraid, nobody here will hurt you. Come, we need to place you in security.''

''Against what… or who?''

''A bad man. He's very evil with children. Come, he'll never find you where we going.''

''I'm… I'm coming.'' The little Odie rose and followed Odie. ''By the way, what's your name?''

Odie looked the young boy next to him and smiled. ''Well, if I tell you is Odie, like you, will you believe me?''

''Not really. Seriously, what's your name?'' Odie stopped and placed himself to the level of the young Odie.

''I was serious, my name is Odie. I'm the projection of your future.'' The young boy looked him like he wasn't serious.

''Do you really think I'm an idiot? That's impossible. Is against…''

''all the physical laws. I know but it's true.''

''If you really me, can you answer to that question: What is the first popular physical law I learned and how?'' Odie giggled as he remembered this day.

''The gravity law when we were with dad outside. I thought we were ashamed to how it happened?'' The young Odie blushed, looking in Odie eyes.

''I am! So, what I'm supposed to think about that?''

''Nothing. You'll have a headache with all the stuff you know. My friends are maybe waiting for us right now. Hurry up a little.''

''Yeah, I'm coming. You said your friends. Are they gentle?''

''Yeah, sure. I told you, nobody here will hurt you.''

''Where are we going?'' Odie smiled.

''Janitor's closet.'' The young Odie stopped.

''Janitor's closet? Why?''

''Long story. We'll arrive soon. You see the corner?'' He nodded. ''It's right there. Come.''

''Yeah, you should slow down. You know, I'm not an athlete.'' Odie stopped and looked his young self.

''Me nether if you want to know. I just want to hurry a little because of danger.''

''Yeah, the famous danger.'' The young Odie said as he continued to walk, rolled his eyes.

''Hey! I was serious! You will have problem if you keep act like that.''


	6. Little Good Looking

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>Neil was looking in the toilets of the school. He finally sighed in discouragement as he understood he needed to look in girl's bathroom. He went in front of the door of the girl's bathroom. He took a breath and stopped all movements as he heard girls' giggle. He rose an eyebrow and opened the door. He saw some girls closer to the sinks. He spotted a young blond boy sat on the counter, the girls around him. Neil groaned mentally and went to them.<p>

''Ah! There he is!'' The girls looked him like he was crazy.

''Er, girl's bathroom. Boy's bathroom is next to…''

''I know ladies. I was looking for… my cousin. Thanks to take care of him.'' He took the young boy and left faster before the girl can protest.

''You know we aren't cousin, right?'' Neil looked the young boy and he sighed.

''I know, sorry for the lie but I need to place you away from the danger.''

''The girls are dangerous?'' Neil stopped and placed the young boy on the floor.

''No, of course. There is out there a bad man who wants to hurt you. Come, you'll see. You'll play with new friends.''

''I'm not sure if I can…'' Neil showed his mirror to the young boy. ''So pretty! Can I…''

Neil sighed and gave his mirror.

''Just don't break it, 'kay?''

''Sure.'' Neil took him in his arms and went to the secret door. Neil saw Odie and Theresa talking, waiting for him. Two young kids were with them, sat on the floor.

''Finally Neil! What's taking you so long?'' Theresa asked.

''Sorry, I had difficulty to find him.''

''Your name is Neil too? What a coincidence!'' The young Neil said. Odie rolled his eyes as he shook his head and Theresa giggled.

''Er, it's because it isn't a coincidence. I'm you when you'll be older.'' Neil said as he placed the young Neil on the floor. The young blond hair boy looked Neil, his eyes widened.

''You are… Wow! I'm going to be really cool!'' Neil blushed as Odie and Theresa laughed.

''Er, thanks.'' Neil said as Theresa opened the door. They all came in and Odie opened the light. The three kids gasped in surprise when the blue wall appeared.

''Oh gods! That's not possible! It's against all the physical laws and…''

''We know! We know!'' Odie stopped faster his young self. The three heroes passed the wall and saw their young self didn't follow them.

''You can pass. Don't be afraid.'' Neil said. The young Theresa passed first, followed by the young Neil and the young Odie.

''Are you sure it's a school?'' The young Odie asked. The heroes nodded and they all went to the training area.

When they came in, they saw three kids running everywhere as they laughed. The young Theresa ran to them to play.

''Hey! Do you want to play with us?'' The young Jay asked to the two young boys. The young Odie ran to them. The young Neil gave back to mirror before he ran to play.

''Gods! They are so energetic!'' Neil said.

''Yeah, especially the young me and the young Atlanta. I think the nap was a bad idea.'' Jay said as he looked at the kids.

''Good thing you found them. Now, you need to find the young Herry before Cronus does something.'' Hera said to the heroes.

''Maybe the kids know something. I was talking to Odie and we remarked our young self were pretty afraid when we found them.'' Theresa said.

''Mine was fine. He was in the girl's bathroom.'' The others giggled to Neil.

''Mine was afraid too but I think it was just because of the teddy bear and too many new people in the same time.'' Jay added.

''Yeah, maybe, but who said he didn't see something?'' Odie said.

''Hey kids! Come here a sec!'' Herry screamed to the running kids and they came.

''A problem? Did we do something bad?'' The young Atlanta asked. The kids looked like if they were in front of their parents, ready to be punished.

''No, don't worry. We just wanted to ask you a question. Do you see this gentle man?'' Atlanta asked as she pointed Herry. The kids nodded.

''Do he looks familiar to you. You know, before you came in this room, do you saw him before?'' Neil asked and some of them nodded.

''Why you asked that?'' The young Neil asked.

''As you know, you are us when we were young. This man doesn't have his young self. We think he was kidnap by an evil guy.'' Jay explained.

''They're gone by a type of black hole.'' The young Theresa said.

''By his portal? Great, we'll never know where they are, omit if you use your power Theresa.'' Neil said.

''I remember the man said to go on a type of lair. That's help?'' The young Archie asked and the heroes nodded, smiling.

''His lair. That's a very good way to start. What we wait?'' Herry asked.

''Well, we can't leave the kids here alone…''

''Jay, don't worry. We can take care of them.'' Aphrodite said.

''Yeah, I think they'll be calm. Right sweetheart?'' Hermes said as he tapped the head of the young Atlanta.

''Hermes, no!'' Atlanta tried to warn the god but it was too late. The young girl kicked Hermes' leg. He fell on the floor, groaned in pain, holding his leg as she glared at him.

''Ouch! That's hurt! Why did she hit me?''

''Sorry! I forgot to tell, I hated when people called me sweetheart. Try to don't call her like that again.'' Atlanta said, her voice sounded very sorry as she helped the god to stand up.

''Don't worry, I learn my lesson.'' The heroes left to Hermes' room. Atlanta was blushing.

''Are you blushing because of what happen to Hermes?'' Archie asked.

''Yeah, that was so embarrassing. I now understand how my mom felt when I was fighting in front of her.''


	7. Little Brawn

_Sorry for the long wait._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>They came in Hermes' office and Theresa used her power to find Cronus' lair.<p>

''Got it!'' She typed the localization in Hermes' computer and they saw a cemetery on the portal. The heroes were surprise. ''Didn't expect that.''

''Okay… I think Cronus said lair to make confuse the kids.'' Odie said as he rubbed his head.

''Er guys? Can you remind me they are almost how old?'' Herry asked.

''I said they all are almost 5 or 6 maximum. Why?'' Jay asked.

''Oh ho! My young self must me very afraid right now. I started to be afraid of the cemetery when I was 4.''

''That's maybe why Cronus send him there. He wants him to be vulnerable. Let go!'' Jay said and they passed the portal. The sun began to fall. The cemetery looked half old and half new. Many of the dates were closer to this year.

''So, where we go?'' Archie asked. Theresa pointed a big statue of an angel. The statue was back to them but they can find she was maybe holding something.

''This way. He's closer to the angel.'' They went to the statue. As they came closer…

''Shut! Do you hear that?'' Atlanta asked and everyone stopped.

''Hear what?'' Neil asked.

''Sound like a cry. A child cry.'' They augmented the rhythm of their walk and they arrived to the statue. They went to the other side and saw a young boy with brown hair crying. He had a jean overall with a yellow t-shirt and a broken arm in a cast. He rose his head and screamed in surprise.

''Shut! Don't worry. We'll help you to get out of there.'' Herry said very softy to calm the young boy.

''Really? I hate this place. I want to see my mom.'' The young boy continues to cry. Herry took him carefully in his arms and shushed him.

''Oh! Are you going to leave me so soon?'' They gasped and turned faster. They saw Cronus with one of his giants.

''Not him again! Not him again!'' The young Herry shake more and tried to hide himself in Herry's arm. Herry placed him next to Odie, back to the other heroes.

''Hey buddy? Can you watch him during the fight?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Odie placed an arm around the young Herry's shoulders. ''Don't worry, they'll hit the bad man's ass and after, we'll leave, 'kay?''

The young Herry nodded, grapping Odie's jacket. Odie make sure the young boy wasn't looking at the fight, he didn't know if Herry was okay to see strong fights when he was young. After all, the giants the heroes fought were all badly bruised after it.

The heroes started to fight the giant. Everytime the giant had a hit, he was very closer to destroy some tombs.

''Be careful to the tombs! If someone found it…'' Jay ordered as he found the tombs were not so old and people might think some vandals destroyed it. The last thing Jay wanted right now is some trouble with the media.

They continuous the fight, but this time, they trying to protect the tombs. The giant fell, totally k-o. They turned to Cronus.

''I think this is the time I leave.'' He left by his portal and open one below the giant. The two disappear. The heroes went to Odie and the young boy.

''You're okay?'' Jay asked softy as he lowered himself to be in the level of the young Herry. He tried to stop crying.

''I want to leave this place. I'm sure the head without body will follow me.'' They rose an eyebrow as they turned their head to Herry and Jay rose.

''The head without body?'' Theresa asked as she looked Herry. He was rubbing his neck.

''Long story. All I can say it happen when I was on the living room when I was 4. Come here, we leave now.'' Herry said as he took the young boy in his arm. Herry gently lulled his young self, trying to calm him. He stopped when he was he had his eyes like circle. ''What? Any problem?''

''How… How do you know about how I get my fear of cemetery? Only my family knows that thing.''

''If I tell you that happen on me when I was young, will you believe me?''

''I'll tell you that's a weird coincidence.'' Neil chuckled.

''Exactly what my young self told me when I told him my name.'' The young Herry rose an eyebrow.

''Er, what? How can you meet yourself as young? That's not impossible?''

''In a way. For us, today it's possible.'' Herry said as his forehead touched his young self forehead. The young boy gasped.

''You mean… You're me?'' Herry nodded. ''Are you still afraid of…''

''Yeah… And you just remind me. Jay?'' Jay nodded to Herry.

Jay looked to Odie and he nodded. Odie taped in his computer. A portal appeared and the young Herry gasped.

''He'll come back!'' Herry chuckled.

''No, don't worry. We leave by that way. In that place, you'll be in security. More, you'll have new friends.'' The young Herry smiled. They passed the portal and went to the training area.

* * *

><p><em>I need to warn you, that going to be long before I upload the next chapter. I beginning to have a block and with school, it will take time.<em>


	8. Back Together

_After more than one year (if I'm not wrong), I finally finish this story. Sorry if the chapter looks longer than the others but I didn't want to cut this chapter in two._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

><p>The heroes gasped in surprise as they saw inside the training area. The kids were still running but the gods looked very exhausted. Most of them were on the floor, trying to catch their breath or just almost sleeping. They looked at them as they heard them coming inside.<p>

''By Zeus's love! How did your parents do to endure all of you?'' Artemis asked, trying to catch her breath.

''I don't know. Maybe they knew how to calm us.'' Jay answered as he helped the goddess to rise.

''So, calm them before I get angry!'' Ares screamed.

''Piece of cake. Hey kids! Come here a sec. We have something to show you.'' Theresa said and the kids ran to them.

''Is it the boy who was kidnap?'' The young Neil asked and the heroes nodded. Herry placed his young self on the floor.

''So, do you want to play with us?'' The young Jay asked. The young Herry was to answer but Herry hold him.

''Er, don't you think that's the time to take a break?'' Jay asked.

''But it's so boring here!'' The young Atlanta said as she sat on the floor, pouted.

''Oh really?'' Atlanta asked and began to tickle her young self. The young girl let out a high shriek.

''Not that! Not that! Help!'' Atlanta gasped in surprise when the young Jay jumped on her back.

''Leave her alone! Everyone on her!'' The young Jay commandeered. The heroes were pretty amazed to saw their young self listening to the young Jay without any reason, like they do every day during a fight. The kids tickled Atlanta and she fell on the floor. They continuous and she laughed harder, the tears on her eyes and the breath began to be lost.

''Need help Lanta?'' Archie asked, trying to don't laugh.

''Yes!... Please!...'' She said between laugh and breath. The heroes ran to the kids and tickle them. All the kids were on the floor, laughing hard and sometime let out a shriek.

''Will you be calm now?'' Herry asked, still tickled them.

''Yes!'' The kids all screamed in the same time. They stopped and the kids continuous to laugh during a minute or two before calming. The heroes took their young self in their arms and sat on the floor, the kids on their laps.

''Seriously, if we knew that before…'' Heracles started. The gods were amazed to see how quickly the heroes calmed the kids.

''We warned you. We change a lot and…'' Jay started.

''Hey! That's my teddy bear!'' The young Herry almost screamed to the young Jay. The young Jay hugging the teddy bear, trying to hide to the gaze of the other boy.

''Jay, it's not ours.'' Jay warned his young self. The boy sighed and went to gave back the teddy bear.

''Thank you mister to let me borrow your teddy bear.'' The young Jay said to Herry before he sat back on Jay's laps and hugged him.

''My god Jay! How…''

''Herry, please don't ask.'' Jay said as he slowly caressed his young self hair.

''Shy to tell grandma told me the good manners?'' The young Jay asked, almost falling asleep. Jay giggled.

''Yeah, in a way. You look sad. You're okay?'' The young boy didn't answer. Jay sighed as he understood. ''The teddy bear, right?''

''Yes. I miss my teddy bear. In the future, do I still have it?''

''I'm afraid to tell you, the answer is no. I think I lost it.''

''What? How can we lost a teddy bear?'' The young Herry asked, totally surprised.

''I don't know. Hey, don't worry, better days will come soon. I promise.'' Jay said to his young self.

''Promise?'' Jay nodded with a smile. He gasped in surprise when he saw his young self beginning to fade. ''I'm happy. Thank you… for everything.''

A soft ball of light slowly replaced the young boy. The ball of light went faster in Jay's chest. Everyone in the room were pretty surprised, Jay the first.

''Wh-what happened? Where… where did he go?'' Jay asked. He looked around him and he saw the kids were hugging tight the heroes, shaking in fear.

''No idea, but that scare the kids.'' Archie answered, still surprise, hugging his young self.

''He's… He's not dead, right?'' The young Atlanta asked, closer to cry. Atlanta hugged her and lulled her. She shushed her.

''I don't think so… If he'll be dead, our Jay will too, right?'' Atlanta asked and everyone agree.

''I think I know what happen.'' They all looked Hera. ''Jay, you maybe forget about your past. When you remember and prove it to your young self, he went back… on you.''

''So, we need to talk and try to remember your past to make them leave?'' Neil asked and the young Neil cried. ''Hey, you're alright?''

''You leave me like grandma did for me?'' Neil was speechless, he understood why he cried. He began to panic.

''Calm, that wasn't what I mean. I mean… well, you don't really come from here and… Errrr… Sorry, didn't want to hurt you. You forgive me?'' The young Neil nodded and Neil sighed. ''And, just like that, grandma didn't leave us.''

The young Neil rose an eyebrow as Neil took his mirror form his pocket. He opened it and took off the picture of him. The picture was hiding a message.

''What's that? A message?'' The young Neil asked and Neil nodded.

''No way! You hide a message behind your picture?'' Theresa asked.

''Yeah, that's a message from my grandma. Tell me how pretty I am and how she'll be still with me. I hide it because I didn't want to everyone know it. They'll maybe think I'm weak. Anyway, that's my little secret.'' The young Neil smiled and hugged Neil.

''You're not weak. I think you are the best to keep that, closer to you… or me. I still have difficulty with this situation.'' Neil giggled softly. ''Well, I'm happy I didn't forget the two most important things in my life. Me… and grandma. Thanks.''

The young Neil became to fade. Like the young Jay, he transformed to a ball of light and went in his older self.

''Two down, five rest. I didn't want to sound mean, but it's true.'' Jay said, his arms crossed. The kids were very afraid, some of them were even crying.

''Hey, maybe you won't be afraid if we tell you in your ear all together what's the situation about what making you so scare about the future or what you don't want we forget. Are you all agree?'' Odie asked but not one of the kids answered. ''Aw, come on. A simple answer will be nice. It's easy: yes or no?''

''Odie, that's not easy for 5-6 years old kids. Give them a chance.'' Theresa said.

''It won't hurt, right?'' The young Archie asked as he whipped his tears.

''I don't think so. My young self was smiling. He looked like he was falling asleep. I think you'll wake up in your bed, your parents closer.'' Jay said, trying to calm the kids. He smiled when he saw he did it.

''Really? Well, in that case: my question is about dad. If you're really me, you'll guest it faster.'' The young Atlanta said and Atlanta whispered in her ear the answer, too shy to tell it out loud. The young girl smiled. ''Wow. I'm surprise to the answer. Please, promise you'll never give up!''

''I promise. I'll keep going again and again.'' Atlanta said with a smile. The young Atlanta turned like the two other kids to a soft ball of light and went back to Atlanta's chest. Atlanta let down a tear. ''I'll never forget.''

''You're okay?'' Archie asked and she nodded.

''Yeah, I'll be fine. She just touched a sensible part of me.'' She answered as she wiped her tear.

''Me, I'm worry about granny. Where I come from, grappy just die. I'm afraid she'll…'' The young Herry began before Herry placed his hand on his mouth.

''She's fine. You remember Pepe?'' The young boy nodded. ''Well, he helped her to go on. Trust me, a woman like her with a grandson like me… or us… She's more than fine.''

''Nice, I'm glad she didn't let it kill her.'' The young Herry turned like the three others to a soft ball of light and went to Herry's chest.

''So, who's turn… Still not wanted to be mean.'' Odie said.

''I'm shy to ask… about my… specialty.'' The young Theresa said and Theresa hugged her.

''Don't be. I already know your question. No, I still not master it but I'm going in a good way. Don't be afraid, more the years will pass, better it will be.''

''Not so sure about that.'' Ares said before Theresa glared him.

''Not helping! I know you're angry about what I done but it was 2 months ago. Can you go over it?''

''I attacked someone?'' The young Theresa asked with surprise and fear.

''In a way. It's okay, no one was really hurt… just Ares' ego.'' The kids giggled, making Ares blushed in anger and embarrassment. The young Theresa hugged Theresa.

''Fine. I hope I'll never hurt someone closer to me with this specialty.''

''I'll never to that. I swear.'' The young Theresa went like the others and went on Theresa's chest. The young Odie whispered something but no one understood what he said.

''What? Can you repeat? Nobody understood you.'' Odie said and his young self took a breath.

''I'm afraid my knowledge will never be useful.'' Jay laughed at the comment of the young boy.

''So-sorry. I'm really sorry. Listen, Odie, your knowledge is very important in the team. Without it, we'd be death since a very long time.'' The two Odie blushed in Jay's comment.

''Thanks Jay. I never thought I was _that_ important.'' Odie said as the young Odie disappear. Odie gasped as he felt a ball of light on his chest.

''Well, time to the young Archie.'' Herry said as he looked at the young boy in Archie's arms.

''No! I don't want!'' He was to run away but Archie keep him in his arms.

''Hey, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Nobody here will. What's the problem?'' The young Archie hid his face in Archie's chest, crying in fear.

''I don't want! I'm too afraid. The mean people! They'll come at me! They will always do that!'' Archie let his young self cry as he understood what scared him.

''You know, they're not always at me.'' The young Archie rose his head. ''I have friends with which I can have fun and forget about all the sorrow I had. No joke, you just remind me all this sadness. Like Jay said, _better days will come soon_.''

''Really? You really forget that?'' Archie nodded with a smile.

''Yes. Oh, do you want I tell you a secret?'' The young boy nodded, very curious. Archie whispered in his ear and, at one point, he pointed by look Atlanta. The young Archie giggled.

''Really? Wow, never thought I'll be like that one day. Thank you… to bring me back hope.'' The young Archie disappear and the heroes stay sit on the floor, no a sound.

''What did you tell him? I notice you looked at me.'' Atlanta said, breaking the silence.

''Just you are my girlfriend.'' He said as he lightly blushing.

''I think they change something in us.'' Odie said and they agree.

''They bring to you what you forget. I hope you'll never forget again what they bring to you.'' Hera said to them and they silently promise to never forget this adventure. Never forget their youngness.

* * *

><p><em>That's the end of the story. I hope you liked it.<em>


End file.
